This invention relates to an amusement device, and more particularly to a device which may be used for treading thereon.
Treading on the device causes a rolling action. The maintainence of balance while treading on the device as it is rolling is a skill that can be developed with practice by the user. The use of the device also challenges the users agility and coordination.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a device for treading thereon to be used by children for exercise.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for treading thereon as an amusement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for treading thereon which will help develop a child's balance, agility, and coordination.
The present invention thus provides a simple, fascinating toy. These objects, as well as other objects, of the present invention will become readily apparent after reading the description of the accompanying drawings.